Victory of the Highbreed
While most Atasians have accepted their new forms, a group of Extremists, under the name 'The Pure' seek revenge. Plot Open to a dark room. Five aliens are sitting on thrones surrounding a table; the Council of Atasians. Suddenly, light floods the room as a cloaked figure, the same height as the surrounding Atasians, walks in. Reinrassic III: Who are you? Nobody is allowed in here without clearance. Cloaked Figure: Do you know who Superbia is? Council Member: Of course. A serial killer, one of the most dangerous ever. If you know him, you will be taken in for questioning. Cloaked Figure: Funny you say that, because he happens to be my boss. The figure pulls down his cloak to reveal an Atasian with Nemunia colors. They have no time to react, however, as a stream of glitter shoots out of his fingers and onto the Council, knocking them out. He drags the leader, Reinrassic III, over to what seems like an empty space, TBA Superbia: Well done Luxuria. You have served me well. Now let us go, gather the others. Augstaka will feel our wrath. Luxuria: What of our new prisoners? Superbia: There are no prisoners. ---- Theme Song ---- Fade in to Ben chilling out with a smoothie. The Ultimatrix MK10 beeps. Ultimatrix MK10: Incoming transmission... A picture of Reinrassic III pops up on the screen. Reinrassic III: Ben-Ben Tennyson, you are our only hope. Augstaka is under attack by a group of extremists known as 'The Pure'. The Plumbers are unavailable, so bring any help that you can! The hologram disappears, and Ben taps the Ultimatrix MK10, making a hologram of Gwen and Kevin come up. They seen to be fighting an offscreen enemy. Gwen: You called...at a ba...d time! Xenocytes have taken over Incarcercon, we're dealing with the space division, while the Plumbers are in the Null Void. Sorry. The hologram goes blank. Ben: Is anyone available?! Another hologram comes up, concealed by Ben's arm. Ben: Of course. Cut to Ben meeting Michael Morningstar in an alleyway. He activates the Ultimatrix MK10, showing the hologram of Ghostfreak Ben: Try anything funny and I'll tear out your soul. First things first, how did you get out of jail? Michael: It's funny, but heroes always seem to think that all jail sentences are life sentences. My sentence was for a year, so I did my time, and got let out. Ben raises an eyebrow at this, but accepts this. Ben: I'm only agreeing to this because your the only help I can get. We need to go to Augstaka. Michael: Another planet?! I'm not an alien, I can't breathe in space! Ben: Augstaka has Oxygen. Don't worry. Michael: Water has oxygen as well, but you don't see me breathing in it! Ben: Ok, let me prove to you that you won't die. He quickly turns into Portaler, creates a portal to Augstaka, and drags Michael through it. Michael: You could've killed me! Portaler: Before they do? Three green tongues whip around Michael, and a Gourmand/Atasian hybrid pulls him away. Michael: Get away! He fires a small amount of golden energy at the hybrid, loosening his grip. Portaler rolls at it and fires spikes, making it let go of Michael. Michael: I need energy! Portaler: Gotcha. Portaler turns into Mananite and fires mana at Michael, rejuvenating him. He fires a huge ball of energy, knocking the hybrid away. He then flies up to it, and starts draining its energy. Mananite gives Michael a disapproving look, and he stops draining the energy. Mananite: Talk. Now. Who are you? Hybrid: I am Gula. We've already taken most cities and now we're taking the citadel. Gula: Your resistance is futile. (he whistles) Oh Ira! Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Pure make their debut. *Spirit MindMatter makes his debut. Minor Events *TBA. Characters *Ben Tennyson *TBA Villains *The Pure **Superbia (Leader; Half Celestialsapien) **Gula (Half Gourmand) **Luxuria (Half Nemunia) **Avaritia (Half Diabosian) **Tristitia (Half Galvanic Synthroid Type H) **Ira (Half Appolexian) **Acedia (Half Xenocyte) Aliens Aliens Used * * * * ** DNA samples added *Galvanic Synthroid Type H Refrence *The title is a refrence to the Doctor Who episode, Victory of the Daleks. *The names of the Highbreed are the Seven Deadly Sins in Latin. *The line "There are no prisoners." is based off of the same line said by Davy Jones in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *When Reinrassic III says "Ben-Ben Tennyson, you are our only hope.", it's a refrence to the heavily memed Star Wars line "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are our only hope.". Category:Episodes